Last few days of the Cell Games
by Jessica Starjewel
Summary: A child lands on earth, Cell finds her, Cell tries to kill her, Cell becomes attached to her, Cell dies in Cell Games. Just a random act of insanity.


In a far away galaxy, a small girl with raven black hair tied in two ponys ran away from a teenaged silver-haired girl. Her neechan grumbled and lunged out at the girl again but the sneaky little girl dodged. She hid from the teen and saw something that interested her. Her neechan had two machines that could send them any place in the universe. She climbed in one and grinned as she started it. Her neechan ran up and began shouting at her when she suddenly disappeared.  
  
~~~~DBZ World~~~~(aka Earth)  
  
Cell was standing in the middle of his arena when he felt something. He looked up to see some strange object crash land several miles away from him. He grumbled and shot into the sky towards the crash site. What he found: a beat up machine similar to a time machine and a girl sitting on the ground. She was wailing over a tiny scrape on her knee. She had black hair and silvery eyes. She stopped when she saw Cell covering his ears.(she screams REALLY loud)  
  
"Who are you?" she asked. He winced and cautiously dropped his hands.  
  
"I'm Cell, who are you."  
  
"Nasha, but my Neechan calls me Brat." she said cheerfully. Cell sweatdropped. He blinked at the girl who was staring at him quizzically. "I've never met an android before! Well, if you don't count all the dead ones back home."  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"Um," Nasha thought, her eyes went wide and she grinned evilly. A shiver of fear ran down Cell's spine. "Why should I tell you? You're a stranger!" she said. She batted her eyes innocently. Cell growled and formed a ki ball in his hand. He shot it at her and since she was sitting on the ground it caused a great deal of dirt to fly up and engulf her in a cloud of dust. Cell smiled and turned away, destroying pathetic humans always 'relaxed' him. He stopped when he felt someone grab his hand. He looked down to see Nasha grinning at him.  
  
"How...what...why?" Cell was speechless.  
  
"Let's do that again!" she giggled. Cell face-vaulted.  
  
"HOW DID YOU SURVIVE!"  
  
"You didn't think that a simple ki blast would hurt me now did ya?" Nasha grimanced. "That's stupid!" Cell stared at her, his mouth hanging open. A nerve began twitching in his forehead and his eye started twitching as well.  
  
"NOW DIE!!!!!" he lauched a barrade of blasts at her, each bigger that her body. When the smoke cleared, he didn't see anything that looked like her. He growled when he felt her leapt onto his shoulders. She put her chin on his head, between the two spikes on his head crest. "Get off me you little BRAT!" he grabbed her arms and began tugging. She didn't budge. "Why won't you come off!" he screamed.  
  
"Cause I like you!" she cooed. He shook his head, trying to dislodge her. Nothing worked. "Piggyback ride!" she giggled when he took to the air. He landed in his arena and began yanking at her. Then Goku landed in front of him. Goku stared at the scene, the 'almighty perfect being', as Cell referred to himself, was on his back and trying to pry a little girl off his head with both his hands and feet.  
  
"LET GO OF MY HEAD!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" the little girl said, cackling.  
  
"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Cell's muscles bulged and he pulled her off. He glared at her as he held her arm length away. He turned to Goku. "Take her!" he threw the girl at Goku.  
  
"WHEE!" she giggled, slamming into Goku's stomach.  
  
"Oof." Goku said, catching her. Cell trembled with rage.  
  
"Get. Her. Out. Of. Here." he said through clenched teeth. Nasha frowned and slipped out of Goku's arms. She ran and attached herself to Cell's leg.  
  
"BUT I LOVE YOU!" she wailed. Cell and Goku covered their ears in pain. She continued to wail at the top of her lungs.  
  
"SHUT UP!" both men screamed. She abruptly stopped.  
  
"My head." Cell moaned. Goku left as fast as possible. Cell was left with Nasha on his leg. Four more days till the Cell Games. He kept thinking to himself. And I have a brat attached to my leg, he thought a second later.  
  
~~~~Somewhere in another galaxy~~~~  
  
"I'm going to kill her myself. I don't care if she's my imoto or not! She's gone TOO far this time!" Klarenis muttered darkly. "She most likely destroyed the Halo II as well." She found herself on a bright pink planet. She hid her machine then shot off, looking for her imoto.  
  
~~~~Four days later on Earth~~~~  
  
Cell was pissed off. Nasha had gotten onto his head again and he managed to 'talk' her into sitting by a pillar instead of on his head. The fighters were starting to show up already. Despite him trying to ignore the bundle of energy, he had come to care slightly for the girl. He stood there, in the middle of his arena and watched the Z fighters approach. His lip curled up in amusement when he saw some human fighters come.  
  
Nasha watched the people coming and sighed in boredom. She was slightly excited to see her Niichan, she calls Cell her Niichan, fight but at the same time, she didn't want anyone to get hurt. Hercule stepped up onto the arena, ( *author sticks tongue out at him and waves 'YOU SUCK!' sign*) and looks down his nose at Cell. Which is very difficult since Cell is taller than him.  
  
"HAHAHA!" (*author hangs head and sweatdrops* Forgive me I don't know how his laugh goes) "You think you can beat me? I'm the World Champion! Hercule Satan! HAHAHAHA!" (*I hope you gag!*) he laughed. Cell flicked his hand at him and knocked him off the arena.  
  
"Goku, I'm so glad you showed up." he said mockingly. (PROCEED TO WATCH THE EPISODES OF WHICH HERCULE AND HIS LITTLE FAN CLUB DO ALL THEIR STUPID LITTLE INTRODUCTIONS AND SUCH)  
  
~~~~Klarenis lands her ship on Earth~~~~  
  
"I'll see what is going on over there first." she took off and watched Goku step up onto the arena. Then she saw Nasha on the arena with an android. "Nasha!" she growled. She shot down towards the arena, ignoring the looks from everyone else. "NASHA! What are you doing!" she marched up onto the arena, marched past the stunned Cell and Goku and towered over her imoto.  
  
"NEECHAN!" she hugged her neechan's knees. Klarenis easily pried the girl's grip off her. She lifted her up and gently shook her.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU DOING! STEALING THE HALO II, TRANSPORTING YOURSELF HALF WAY ACROSS THE UNIVERSE, CONVERSING WITH THESE HUMANS, AND MAKING ME WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! NOT TO MENTION DESTROYING THE HALO II." she hissed. Nasha just blinked at her. Then....  
  
"NIICHAN! NEECHAN'S BEING MEAN!" she wailed. Apparently Klarenis wasn't immune to her imoto's wailing either. She dropped her and clasped her hands over her ears. "WAH! YOU MEAN! I DON'T LOVE YOU ANY MORE! WAH!"  
  
"STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" a male voice shouted. Nasha shut up and Klarenis paled.  
  
"Now you've done it," she muttered to Nasha.  
  
"Hi Niichan." Nasha chirped. A man of about twenty was floating in the air a few feet away. He had dark blue hair that hung around his face with silver eyes like his two imotos.  
  
"Nasha..." he said.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Maken-niichan. I wasn't calling for you though! I was calling for Cell-niichan." she said.  
  
"Cell-niichan?" the man named Maken said, raising an eyebrow. Nasha pointed with her thumb to the android behind her. The man chuckled and nodded. He snapped his fingers and they vanished. No one remembered them so they continued on with the Cell Games. And eventually, Gohan killed Cell.  
  
THE END 


End file.
